The trial that never was
by Hanaxinu
Summary: With the help of the witches Baltor is back and stronger then ever, He has a evil plan, a plan that could ruin the Winx future, what happened if the Winx had to relive there nightmare of their Enchantix trials and never comes out of it? What will happen to the guys? { ships are included} RXM, SXB, TXT, NXA, HXF, BXS, and RXR And including Roxy her lover Roy {AU ship} . enjoy


**"Stella?... Stella where are you?"**

Flora had been walking around the love and pet shop as she searched frantically for the light fairy.

 **"Come on Stella the shop is going to be opening in a hour, you have to be around here somewhere?"**

The nature female looked around the whole building, it was after Stella had discovered that Brandon was liking the fact that Mitzi was around him and smiled after he had received a kiss from her, That the princess of Solaria wanted to hide the rest of the day as she felt upset.

 **"Stella please just talk to me you can't hide forever you know."** , suddenly a voice replied back as she paused. " **I am and I will, please just go away for now Flora."** Though upon that request the fairy of nature refused. **"Stella."**

Opening the door the fairy soon walked in a room where the lights were off and the girl with blond hair was on her bed in her cute sun pattern pajamas, holding her phone in her hand with her fairy pet laying on her shoulder. **"I said go away, the shop is just going to have to go on without me this time."**

Flora shook her head and snapped her fingers as a cup conjured up and she smiled. **"Here Stella, have this."** The Female in the bed sat up as she sniffled a little looking to the side. "What is it?"

Flora gave a smile as she sat on the edge of the pink draped blanket bed, **"It's called Pikeroot, it helps with , a upset day, it's calming and helps you feel better, Stella we're all upset that our guys lied to us, but you know that Brandon loves you, even though you mess up at times Maybe you need to show that you have changed."**

Stella ended up looking down at the cup as the steams calmed her now dry tears. **"He likes Mitzi you can see it in his eyes. "**

Flora placed a hand on her shoulder and shook her head. **"No Stella , he loves you."**

Stella scuffed lightly as she looked to the side. **"He has a funny way of showing it."**

 **"Stella would you please listen to yourself, Brandon has been there for you think and thin, I don't think something like this will tear you apart for long."**

Looking up at flora Stella nodded her head. **"Your right I just we never had that fight."**

 **"Knock knock."** Both girls turned their heads to the side to noticed a certain purple haired female standing in the doorway. " **Just wanted to tell you , 5 more minutes until opening time, and Stella if you want your adoring fans to notice you, you might want to get ready Here made this for you."** Tecna tossed a device on her bed and Stella picked up.

 **"Thanks Tec, but umm.. what is it?"**

Tecna smiled as she lifted up her phone typing in some numbers, " **It's a mini copy of the shopping device back in Zenith, you tell it what you want and it will give the cloths of your wishes to you."**

 **"No way!"** Stella mood brightened as she looked at it. **"Wow Thank's Tecna your the best."**

 **"No problem, I fixed it up so it should work now, but hurry you two people are lining up at the door.** " Tecna walked out of the room and down stairs.

 **"So what do you say Stella want to get this day started right?"**

 **"I say if the Shoe fits, then make sure to wear it."**

Flora chuckled as she noticed Stella was feeling better. **"Oh... Stella."**

Finally it was time,all the girls were at their stations, and Flora opened up the door.

 **"Welcome, Love and pet shop is now open and ready for business."**

Hours upon hours passed business was booming. Everyone was busy only to not notice that someone lurked upstairs hiding and waiting to make their move.

Hours and hours still passed until the close on the window finally said closed.

 **"Ughh I don't know about you guys but I'm about ready for a nice hot bath and watch some tv, I'm so tired.** Stella spoke up as she put the brush down on the vanity and walked upstairs.

 **"I think I agree with you Stella."** Bloom spoke up as she paced on hand on her shoulder.

Musa was sitting down on her chair in her corner looking a bit upset. **"Come on Riven please pick up, I've called you 4 times now, you can't be that busy especially not on this day."**

Upset the fairy of music placed her phone down and stared outside as she huffed.

The rest of the girls followed behind as they sighed , along with Musa.

Though as they all got up to the first floor. what a surprise they got.

* * *

 _And I stop here, the next chapter will be updated soon, so here some questions for you, What day is it today for Musa, Who is upstairs, and why are they surprised? all will be reveled in the next chapter._


End file.
